


Until I Break You.

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Choking, Collars, Cruel! Markus, F/M, First chapter is long and kind of meh I'm sorry., Hair-pulling, I abuse tags, I intend for this to get darker in the next few chapters, I proof read but some mistakes slip through the net, I still suck at summaries, Kidnapping, Long ass first chapter, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs, Takes Place sometime in the game., Vaginal Fingering, Yandere Markus, blood tw, i guess, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: You were never nice to androids, after all you knew they weren't living, right? Unfortunately word of your mistreatment of them as reached the ears of Markus, who had ordered you brought to him, where he intends on making you his personal pet.





	1. Worship Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys I'm not going to lie. I got my ass kicked trying to write this. So, I apologize if it's kind of meh. But never less I hope you enjoy and I'll 'try' and get the second and third chapters done soon...hopefully.

Chapter One: Worship Me.

Of all the things you had expected your life to turn out through out the years this was the last thing you had ever expected. Sure, you might have guessed there would had repercussions to your previous actions against androids but you had always assumed they would be paying some fine or something like that. Hell, you would have been fine with that. At least you would have been safe and warm in your own house, surrounded by friends and family.

But, Karma obviously had a way of finding its way to you one late night. If you had to guess you would say that word of your cruelty towards any android you had crossed paths with had reached the ears of those that were leading the revolution. How? You hadn’t the slightest idea how. All you knew was that one night you were heading home from work, bone tired and wanting nothing more than to get home and collapse onto your bed and pass out.

However it seemed someone had other plans for you, as you walked up to you house you were shocked to see two people, no androids standing outside your house obviously waiting for you. A smirk etched on your face as you drew closer, noticing the looks of disdain of their faces when they saw you. However before you could utter a word to them you felt a hand wrap around your throat, tightening until you couldn’t breathe. Eyes bulging out of your skull as you grasped at the hand, to try and break free, to run and get help. But it was no use as the world slipped away leaving you in complete darkness.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Wakey, wakey.” A voice cooed, slowly pulling you out of unconsciousness. Groaning slightly you blinked up at the ceiling, confusion etched on your face when you saw that were weren’t in your bed, in fact you had no idea where you were. 

“Finally,” the voice spoke again, coming from behind you, making you jump. Turning around you were surprised to find yourself staring up at the face of Markus himself. “And here I thought you’d never wake up.” He added, leaning back in his seat, a cold look etched on his face as his eyes never left you. 

Shocked you scrambled away from him. Stopping only when the chain wrapped tightly around your neck stopped you from going any further. Looking down at your neck, at the chain. What was going on? Tearing your gaze away from the chain you looked up at Markus. “Wh-what’s going on?” you managed to choke out, your hands tugging at the chain. 

“What’s going on?” Markus repeated, arching an eyebrow at you. “What’s going on is that you are going to be punished.” He told you. 

That made your blood run cold, as the deviant leader rose from his seat, and paced around the room, hands clasped behind his back. “You have gone on for far too long abusing my kind without so much as a thought.” He looked over his shoulder at you as he told you this. “Without thinking of the consequences of your actions I’ve been watching you. Watching how you take joy in abusing androids, the way you smile when you do so makes me furious…” He turned towards you now and slowly made his way to where you were huddled in the corner of the dank, damp room. 

The chain clinking as you shifted slightly, trying to put as much distance between him and you. Only to have Markus grab a hold of the chain, and drag you closer and closer, until you were within reach. 

“You get off on hurting us, don’t you Miss Y/N L/N?”

You were silent.

What was he going to do to you?

Was he going to hurt you? Torture you? Kill you? All the possibilities spun around in your head as you looked up at him, all color seeming to drain from your face as Markus dropped down on to one knee before you, forcing you to look at him as you tried to look away.

“So, I figured I’d hurt you instead.” 

Your heart skipped a beat. This was it you were going to die here, at the hands of an goddamn android.  
Remaining silent you forced yourself to look away from him. As he continued to speak. “But don’t worry I’m not going to kill you…yet.” He said, sending another shiver down your spine.

“I’m going to play with you, see how much you can endure.” With that he stood up and moved to the throne and plopped down on to it, his eyes never leaving you as the two of you stared at each other, neither one of you saying anything.

“Strip.” He ordered.

“W-what?” You choked out, did he just-

“I said strip. Take off your clothes.”

Not wanting to argue you slowly, shakily shrugged off your jacket that you had been wearing the night before and put it off to the side, your eyes never leaving Markus’ as he rested his head on his fist as you continued to remove your clothes. Hooking your thumbs into you jeans you shimmied out of them before removing your shirt, leaving you in your underwear. 

“Underwear too.” He said, eyes looking you up and down.

It was then you noticed it as you looked down, your eyes widening when you noticed the bulge forming in his pants. 

“You deaf or just stupid?” Markus asked, raising his voice, forcing you to look at him once again. “When I tell you to do something I expect you to obey.”

Swallowing thickly you removed the last few articles of clothing, leaving you completely nude before him.

“Satisfied?” you snapped, arms crossed over your breasts, feeling your skin begin to crawl under his gaze.

“No,” Markus said. “Far from it.” 

“Well, what else would you like me to do?” You spat.

Without saying a word Markus beckoned you closer, the corner of his mouth turning upwards. “I want you to ride me.” He whispered, hooking his finger into the chain around your neck, forcing you closer.

“And if I don’t?” You choked out, trying to pull away from him.

“You know you don’t really have a choice, right?” He asked, pulling you into his lap, his lips close to you ear, sending shivers down your spine. “If you know what is good for you, you’ll be a good little whore and fuck me.”

Feeling your heart begin to thunder in your chest you nodded reluctantly, your hands moving towards his pants, finding the zipper you slowly unzipped them wishing you were anywhere but here. 

Suddenly you were shoved off of his lap and on to the ground, your head connecting with the ground as you did so. “I swear you are the slowest person ever.” Markus growled, standing up and undoing his pants, revealing his thick cock straining against the confines of his plain black underwear, tugging down his underwear, and you felt your heart sink as he beckoned you over once more, that smirk never once leaving his face.

“Come on.” He urged.

Getting to your feet you moved towards him once more, only to have him pull you into his lap, his cock pressing against your sex before he lifted you up and pressed the head of his cock against your pussy

“Stop, st-stop I can’t-” You pleaded, pressing your hands against his chest, tears welling in your eyes as he forced you down. “Stop you’re too big you’re-”

A pained scream ripped from your throat as he tore your insides as he forced you to take him completely. By now tears were streaming down your face as pain lanced through your body as you sat in Markus’ lap, panting heavily.

“Well, you going to move or not?” Markus asked, uncaring that you were in pain as he gripped your hips once more and inched his face closer to yours, forcing his lips on your silencing you. Before pulling away.

“Move. Now.”

Seeing no way out of this you bite down on your bottom lip and slowly began to move. your hands gripping Markus’ shoulders as you squeezed your eyes shut, wishing you were anywhere but here with this bastard.

“Faster.” Markus ordered.

Biting down on your lip you complied, a small whine escaping you lips as you felt your orgasm growing closer and closer.

“You like this don’t you?” Markus mused, a low groan of his own escaping his lip as he gripped your hips harder, leaving his mark on your pale skin. “Like being used as my own personal fuck toy.” He growled, as he bucked his hips, forcing himself deep into you.

You tried not to listen to his words as you tried to imagine yourself anywhere but here. When suddenly, you felt a hand fisting your hair, jerking your head back, jerking you back to reality. Eyes snapping open you met Markus’ eyes.

“When I ask you something you answer, understand me?” He growled through clenched teeth.

You were silent. You weren’t going to give this bastard anymore satisfaction than he had already. “Screw you!” You spat.

Probably not the best response you thought as you felt a hand wrap around your throat squeezing tightly. Choking out a strangled sob you clawed at the hand, trying to break free. When finally he let go, a chuckle escaping Markus’s lip as he watched you gasp for air.

“Fight me all you want, but you are ‘never’ getting out of here, you belong to me you understand.” He growled, as his hands found your hips once more.

Saying nothing you continued to ride him, knowing it was no use fighting him now. But he was wrong, you would get out of here you just had to bide your time. 

“You’re close aren’t you?” Markus asked as he listened to you whimpers, you said nothing, biting down on your knuckles you quickened your pace, only to stop as Markus gripped your hips and bucked his, a low growl escaping his throat as he came, his cum painting your insides. Finally after what seemed like forever he was still, leaving you still perched in his lap, your own orgasm was so close, biting down on you bottom lip once more you slipped a hand between you legs, you needed this, you needed to-

Suddenly Markus gripped your wrist , jerking your hand away from your clit. “I didn’t say you could do that.” He growled, eyes blazing. 

Before you could say anything you were roughly shoved to the ground, your head connecting with the floor, causing stars to explode in your vision. Before you could recover though you were rolled over on to your stomach and your hands bound behind your back.

“What?” You spat. “Still not satisfied?”

“You and that damn mouth of yours.” Markus sighed, sounded tired as he tightened the rope around your wrists before moving you into a sitting position. “I really ought to do something about that, but for now you need your rest.” And with that you were left alone as you watched the deviant leader turn and walk away, leaving you alone in this cold, dank room. Alone with your thoughts, blood staining your thighs knowing that until you found away out of here this would be you life for now on.


	2. Good Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I know it took forever and I'm sorry about that but there it is hope you guys enjoy.

Chapter Two: Good Girl.  
It had more than two weeks since you had first been captured and held captive by Markus. And since then the Deviant leader hadn’t been too shy about using you as he saw fit. Depending on his mood you would often find yourself pinned against the ratty, stained mattress you now called a bed and fuck you. Keeping your face pressed against the pillow as you begged, pleaded, and cursed him. Not that doing so ever stopped him, in fact the evil bastard seemed to love it the most when you put up a fight. Not that fighting back had ever helped you. In the end you always ended up on your back, or stomach his cock tearing into as he whispered in your ear that you were his to do with what ever he please. That you should be thankful he didn’t out right kill you.

On other days, though rare he left you alone in the small cabin on the Jericho. Coming in once in a while to bring you food, change of clothes, or to help you clean up, which you told him time and time again that you didn’t need help with. Not that it ever did any good. He never listened to you anyway. Thankfully today was one of those rare days he was no where to be seen, thank god. Letting out a pained groan you turned on your side, wincing slightly as pain lanced through your bandaged wrist, a reminder of what happened to one who tried to escape, remembering how the last time you had darted out of your prison Markus had chased you down the hall just as two unknown androids walked into view, however before either of them could see you Markus grabbed a hold of you and pulled you out sight, just as the two androids walked past. Silence permeated between the two of you as Markus glared at you, eyes boring into your own and you couldn’t help but look away as the Deviant Leader peered around the corner to see that the coast was clear before dragging you back to your prison, gripping your arm hard enough you heard the bone crack. Pain lancing through your arm, painful enough that you nearly screamed in pain. If, not for the fact that Markus clapped a hand over your mouth to silence you.

Growling the Deviant Leader tossed you back into your small, cold, rusty prison. Slamming the door behind him he glowered down at you as you clutched at your broken wrist, tears streaming down your face as he grabbed you by your hair and dragged you to your bed, ordering you to sit down and to not move from that spot as he left. You had hoped he would be gone for far longer, but before you could think about it further he returned, a med kit tucked under one arm as he locked the door behind him. 

“I see you at least managed to listen this time.” Markus mused as he stood in front of you, anger still etched on his face as he grabbed a hold of your injured arm, making you whimper.

“Quiet.” He hissed. “You want the others to find you?”

You were silent. 

“I didn’t think so, the others aren’t as…merciful as I am if they found out there was a grubby little human running around.”

Merciful? You nearly scoffed at that but knew in doing so you would be punished if you did so. So instead you watched as he bandaged your arm, before gently placing it in your lap. 

“Now as much as I would love nothing more than to punish you I have other obligations to attend to.” He said as he turned towards the door his hand on the knob before look over his shoulder at you. “But let it be known if you ever try to escape me again there will be consequences.” 

And with that he was gone, leaving you alone once more.

That had been a few days ago, and it was safe to say you hadn’t given up on trying to escape this place. Rolling on to your back you let out a sigh, your eyes sliding shut as you wracked your mind to think of a way out of this place. That is when you saw it, high above your bed was an air vent. Propping yourself up on your elbows you looked up at the vent. You had no idea where it would lead nor did you care. Getting up from your bed you worried at your lip as you looked around the room for something to help you climb up so you could reach it as well as something to help you undo the screws.

Thankfully luck would have it that you wouldn’t have to look too far for either of those things as you spotted a worn out chair off to one side, sure, it looked a little rickety but considering your circumstances you weren’t going to be picky. And what do you know there just happened to be a quarter, again you would have preferred a screw driver or something but again not going to be picky to help you undo the screws. 

Having your tools you made your way towards the vent and climbed on to the chair. Wincing slightly as the chair creaked loudly. Hopefully if would hold until you got out of here. Biting down on your lip you slowly worked the screws loose and let out a sigh of relief as the vent came off. 

Casting one final glance over your shoulder you crawled in the vent with some difficulty. Sneezing as your movement caused dust to fly everywhere before wiping your nose on the back of your hand. You had to make haste it would be only a matter of time before Markus came back. Gritting your teeth you quickly began to crawl through the dusty old vent, hoping that no one would hear you scurrying through the vent on your way through.

The last thing you wanted was for someone else to discover you. After all androids these days weren’t too fond of humans, not since the revolution first started. Hell, even before that they didn’t seem to like humans. Shaking those thoughts from your head you caught sight of another vent a few feet in front of you. Picking up the pace you finally reached it and peered out of it. You saw no one in sight, a good thing, as luck would have it the vent was loose too. It just needed a little persuasion. 

Crawling back a little ways you kicked until the vent came loose and you were allowed to escape. Casting one final glance around the place you saw that the coast was clear. Now here was hoping that would be the same for the rest of your journey. Ignoring the sound of your heart beating in your chest you slowly crept down the hall, taking the sight around you, noting the rusted metal walls you couldn’t help but wonder if Jericho was a ship or something. When suddenly you heard voices down the hall.

Heart skipping a beat you whirled around and moved back towards the vent, when at the other end of the hall you caught sight of two more androids appearing in front of you. Your eyes widening when a blonde male android looked up and met your terrified gaze. You recognized the model, PL600, a domestic android you were familiar with those ones, the most common next to the AX400 and you and your friends often enjoyed abusing those in particular.

But, before either of you could utter a word you spun around and raced down the hall where your heard the voices growing louder and louder. When suddenly two more appeared and you were certain this was it, you were trapped if Markus somehow didn’t end up getting his hands on you once more these guys would kill you right then and now. But despite this, despite the fact that you were out numbered you steeled your nerves and shoved past the two androids and down the hall ignoring the shouts from the as you raced further and further away. 

Until at last you rounded the corner and thankfully you didn’t run into anymore androids in your bid to escape, but now you were lost, worrying at your bottom lip you looked around. The hallway you had raced down was dark you had to let your eyes adjust to the darkness as you slowly made your way down the hall, the voices of the androids you had come across had died down, were they still looking for you? You hoped not. In fact you weren’t going to think about them you were going to focus your attention on just getting out of here.

You nearly jumped out of you skin as you foot connected with something that sent it clattering, looking down you sighed when you saw that it was nothing more than a rusty lead pipe, shaking your head at your nervousness you crouched down to pick it up, though it might not have been the greatest weapon it was better than nothing.

“So, this is where you’ve wandered off to.” An all too familiar voice spoke from behind you, causing you to whirl around swinging your newly acquired weapon at Markus. 

Who reacted far quicker than you could as he grabbed the pipe from your hands and tossed it to the ground behind him the pipe clattering a few feet away from the two of you. But you couldn’t tear your eyes away from Markus as he closed the distance between the two of you. His hand closing in on the back of your neck as he half dragged you out of the hall and around the corner and down a hall that you knew wouldn’t lead you back to your room, so where was he taking you?

Turns out he was going to answer that question for you as he stopped in front of a door and opened it before tossing you to the ground, making you cry out as you landed on your injured wrist.

“You thought you could get away didn’t you?” Markus said, as he slammed the door shut behind him and locking it.

Biting down on you lip you struggled to you feet, only to feel a hand grabbing a handful of your hair and slamming your head into the cold ground, making you see stars.

“Thought escaping from me would be easy, didn’t you?” Before you could recover you were pulled to your feet, and forced to face Markus. His mismatched eyes blazing with barely controlled anger as he gripped you arms tightly.

“Well, obviously it isn’t. As you no doubt have gathered there are plenty of human hating androids roaming through the halls, now what do you think would have happened if I didn’t come around?” he asked, moving backward until he had you pinned against the wall.

“You would have been killed, and that wouldn’t have been good, now would it?” he cooed, tilting his head to the side.

“I think I would have rather died at the hands of them than continue to be your plaything.” You spat, planting your hands on his chest and began to push, you weren’t giving up yet.

“Pity.” Markus sighed, pinning your arms above your head, “Since you still don’t have a choice.” 

Before you could utter another word he pressed his lips to yours silencing you. His tongue pushing past your lips as you renewed your struggles before he broke the kiss, smirking as you fought to catch your breath. “You’re just so damn cute sometimes.” He commented, before leaning in for another kiss, only to jerk back as you bit his bottom lip.

Dabbing at his bottom lip you couldn’t help but smirk as you saw his fingers come away blue, however your triumph over hurting him was short lived as the back of his hand connected with your cheek, sending you sprawling to the ground once more.

“Such a little spitfire.” Markus hissed, swiping the at the thirium from his lip, his eyes never leaving you as he grabbed you by your hair once more. “And such a wicked mouth of yours too, might have to put that to use.” He said, forcing you on your knees.

Dread formed in the pit of your stomach as you watched as he removed his jacket before moving to place it on the back on a chair before coming back to where sitting up against the wall. 

“You going to just sit there?” he asked, hands on his hips. “You know what you need to do.”

Swallowing thickly you blinked furiously to fight back the tears as you undid his zipper.

“You’re learning.” Markus said, gripping your jaw and forcing you to look at him. “Open your mouth.” He ordered.

You remained still you still had some fight in you and you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction, not that Markus really cared as he forced your mouth open chuckling as you struggled to break free of his grip, as he forced himself into your mouth. 

“Don't you dare try and bite me either. Or I’ll remove your damn teeth.” He warned as he started to fuck your mouth ignoring your struggles as a low groan escaped his lips.

You wanted to be out of here, to be anywhere else. Feeling tears threatening to spill from your eyes you slammed them shut, the last thing you needed was him seeing you cry as he used you like this.

“You like being used by me, don’t you?” Markus asked, forcing you to open your eyes and look up at him. 

“Like being used like this, maybe that’s why you seek out ways to defy me. You love how I punish you. Don’t try and deny it either. I know how you work.” He grunted as he forced more of him into your mouth, quickening his pace before pulling you flush against him as he came with a shutter, making you gag and struggle to pull away from him.

“Swallow it.” Markus growled through clenched teeth, tightening his grip on the back of your neck as you struggled to swallow his load. “Like that don’t you…” He growled as he slowly pulled out of your mouth, watching as you bent over and started coughing, a thin stream of cum trickling past your lips as you struggled to catch your breath tears spilling down your face now and you couldn’t find the strength to stop them as Markus adjusted his clothes and tucked himself back in his pants.

“I must admit…” he said crouching down to grab a hold of your face once more. The sight of you with cum dribbling down your chin and tears in your eyes had to be the utmost breath taking sight he ever saw, you didn’t look much like the confident and cruel woman who took pleasure in harming androids anymore. “Playing with you like this always makes me cum like a stallion.” He said, letting go of your jaw and standing up once more.

“Just let me go…” You pleaded your voice sounded harsh after the abuse you had just suffered. All you wanted was to go home and collapse in your bed and hope this was all a dream as you drifted to sleep.

“Why? Markus snapped. “So you can go back to abusing more of my kind?”

“I-I promise you I’ll never harm another android again if you would just let me go-”

“You’re going to spent the rest of your life here as my little pet.” Markus said, as he shrugged his jacket back on, shocking you into silence. “The only way you will ever leave is if I kill you or the unlikely chance that humans find us hiding here that is. But you are never leaving.”

And with that Markus headed towards the door but not before casting once final glance in your direction. “Oh and since I clearly can’t trust you to be left alone you’ll be staying here, with me and I can tell you right now there’s no way for you to escape this place just in case you haven’t learned your lesson. So, do try and behave yourself until I get back.” He said before opening the door and leaving making sure to lock the door behind him.

Once you were sure that he was long gone you dropped to the ground and broke down crying. You wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is a lot more stuff in this chapter than actual smut, and I apologize for that. I could never really just write straight smut from beginning to end so I apologize if you just came for pure smut, haha. Also I was re-reading this chapter and spotted some spelling mistakes I missed before so I went back and fixed them.


	3. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third and final chapter, hope you enjoy.

Things were beginning to look up for the Android cause Markus thought as he walked down the halls of Jericho, it was all over the news humans were sympathetic to their cause, expressing horror over the fact that the police had opened fire on androids who were protesting peacefully. Smiling to himself he rounded the corner towards his room. However, he knew despite his peaceful approach to the revolution he knew the humans would react violently, and it would be only be a matter of time before Jericho was attacked. It was a dark thought but he knew it was to be expected, when things didn’t go their way they reacted violently. Much the way you tended to react. So it wouldn’t be surprising if they did. That being said he would have to relocate you soon, he had a nice little place he could keep you where no one would be able to find you. But for now…

Markus reached his room and opened the door, his eyes settling on the sight of you sleeping in you bed, the sounds of the TV reporting the news droning on in the background. Slowly closing and locking the door behind him he smiled down at you. You would have looked so peaceful sleeping, if in fact you were actually sleeping. Which you weren’t that much was clear. No matter if you wanted to play it that way he would oblige you. Removing his jacket he tossed it on the back of a chair as he moved towards your bed. Standing at the edge of your bed he continued to watch you as you let out a sigh before shifting on your side before he moved again. Removing his shirt and slowly pulled down the ratty blanket that covered you. Leaving you in nothing but the thin white night gown he had scrounged up for you. 

He had to admit seeing you like this always seemed to take his breath away, the sight of you, helpless beneath him, bright pink collar adorning your slender neck along with the wicked looking bitemark on your neck from one of you previous activities. One where you had the gall to actually try and rip out his thirium pump. Only to have him sink his teeth into your neck leaving you scrambling to push him off before he let you go, admiring his work before he forced you face down on your bed, arms tied behind your back as he fucked you.

But that had been days ago, now… 

Markus hovered over you his eyes scanning ever inch of your body, now he was going to take his sweet time with you, it would be a while before he got to play with you after all. Easing his weight on top of you as he slid his hands up your thighs, pushing the nightgown up as he did so revealing your panties to him. Keeping his eyes glued on your face he slowly slipped his hand under the front your panties, his fingers slipping between your folds smiling when you tensed up but still you did not look at him, your eyes remaining shut, your body still. You made no move to stop him as you normally would. 

“Still going to play this game, huh?” he murmured against your neck before placing a kiss on it, his lips trailing up your neck to your jaw to you face.

His eyes taking you in. Noticing your brow furrowing as he continued to rub you, feeling you getting wetter and wetter as time went on before slowly slipping his fingers inside of you, smiling as you let out a small whimper as you tightened around him momentarily. “Fine, I’ll play your little game.” He said, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of you. Watching as you bit down on you lip. “But I know you want this.” He said. “Let’s see how many times I can make you cum, shall we?” he murmured against your skin as a whimper escaped your trembling lips.

Quickening his pace he smiled as he felt you tightening around his fingers, another whimper escaping your lips as you bucked your hips against his fingers as you came. Markus loved this, watching you get all flustered as you writhed underneath him. Your cheeks flushing as your body betrayed you. Placing a kiss to you lips he continued to finger fuck you. Your hand wrapping around his wrist trying to get him to stop, only to have him pinned it above your head along with your other hand. 

“Come on, baby I know you got more in you.” Markus whispered, as he continued, his thumb circling your clit making you thrash as another orgasm overcame you. “That’s a good little slut.” Markus growled, leaning down to kiss you, only to have you bite him. The blue of thirium standing out against his skin as he glared down at you.

“Nice to see you still have some fight in you.” He said, moving to kiss the side of you neck. Before trailing down your neck and to your shoulder, sliding his hand out of your panties, which were now thoroughly soaked and to his mouth. “Which is good, I would have been bored if you broke too soon.” He said. 

Burying his head between your neck and shoulder and began to kiss you again. His lips trailing down your shoulder and neck, letting go of your arms, trusting you not to fight him as he kissed down your chest, his hand slipping down your shoulder, slipping the strap of the nightgown down your arm, tugging it down exposing your breast to the cool air of the room. A small gasp escaping your lips as Markus latched on to you nipple, making you arch your back, your hands immediately going to the back on his head despite yourself. Markus smirked against your skin as he pulled off of you as he slowly pulled your night gown off. Tossing it behind him he moved down your body, forcing your legs open he tugged your panties off before tossing them behind him as well. Glancing up at you one final time before he buried his face between your legs. Your hips bucking once more as you felt his tongue brush through your folds and to you clit, making your legs tremble around his head. Making Markus smirk against your cunt, before latching on to you clit. He loved you like this, so completely at his mercy.

“S-stop…stop…” You panted as you tried to pull away from him, only to have him pull you back.

“Stop?” Markus cooed, swiping his tongue through your folds again, you were close weren’t you? “Why would I when you and I are ‘far’ from finished. I intend on playing with you for a long time.” He said before going back to your clit.

With a final cry you came once more, your legs tightening around him as he pulled away. Your juices staining his lips and chin, a smile on his lips before he resumed eating you out. He wanted more, he had to have more of you. He wanted you trembling, your face flushed, tears streaming down your face. He needed you like this before he fucked you. Pull away from your pussy he slipped his fingers inside you relishing the feel of you clamping around his fingers caused his cock to twitch in his trousers. 

“I said stop.” You gasped as he pulled another orgasm from you, sweat glistened on your skin as your chest heaved, your lips were trembling, tears were streaming down your face as you pleaded with him to stop. 

“Alright, I think I teased you enough.” Markus sighed as he reluctantly pulled his fingers from your trembling cunt. Crawling back up your body he smiled as he took in the sight of you.

You sobbed quietly biting down on you bottom lip as you looked up at him as he hovered over you. His hands working on undoing his belt and removing his pants along with his underwear before moving to wrap your legs around his waist as he pushed into you. Making you cry out as he sheathed himself completely inside of you. A low groan escaping his lips as he pressed himself against you his face pressed against the crook of your neck. A gasp escaping your lips as he hit a certain spot inside of you. 

“You enjoy this.” Markus panted, his lips trailing across your neck. “You enjoy being fucked like the whore you are, ‘my’ whore.” With a deep thrust he smirked as you cried out.

“My filthy slut. You love this don’t you? Love the feel of my cock stretching you open.” He added, feeling you clench around him. “You can’t help but love this.” His teeth scraped against your shoulder, breaking the skin, blood blossoming from the wound which he lapped up. “I bet if I let you run free through out Jericho you’d be spreading you filthy legs to every android you came across.” You said nothing, squeezing your eyes shut as tears leaking from your eyes as another orgasm was pulled from you, your legs tightening around him. 

“But they could never have you. You belong to ‘me’.” He growled, as he quickened his pace, the sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. A low growl escaping his lips as he came, cum painting your insides white as he stilled.

Silence fell over the two of you as Markus let go of your legs and rolled off of you. A sigh escaping his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. When the sound of you sobbing caught his attention, turning on his side he looked at you, his head resting on his arm as he watched a tears streamed down your face. A smile graced his features as he pulled you close, reveling in your tears as he tilted your head up and placed a kiss on your lips, biting down on your bottom lip as he pulled away. “You look so beautiful like this.” He sighed, pressing his forehead against yours, watching as tears trailed down your cheeks. Not saying anything you pulled Markus close and buried your face in his neck, this was it. This would be your life now, to be used as he pleased. To be his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was hard to write. Here hoping the next two chapters go a bit more smoothly.


End file.
